The present invention is directed to a dielectric detecting device and in particular to a dielectric detecting device which is used for checking whether an occupant exists or not in a vehicle by regarding the occupant as a dielectric.
In general, a dielectric detecting device is in association with a device such as an automatic door locking device. In the light of the fact if an error or trouble occurs in the dielectric detecting device the associate device may be brought into incorrect or abnormal operation, a fail-safe device is added or combined to the dielectric detecting device.
However, such addition or combination will bring a complex arrangement in the arrangement in the neighborhood of the dielectric detecting device.